Shazam/New 52
New 52 Shazam '''is a Metal character introduced in the 3.2 update. Currently, he cannot be unlocked and can only be obtained through the Nth Metal Pack, the Nth Metal Pro Pack, and the Nth Metal Ultimate Pack which can only be bought by using the new currency, Nth Metal, obtained from the new game mode, Phantom Zone and from Online Battles and Survivor Mode as of update 3.2. He also has a very small chance of being given as a reward upon completion of the Phantom Zone event, however, this will still not unlock him for direct promotions. Additionally, as a Metal character, it takes 25 total copies for him to get to EVII. As such, eliting him would take a long time or a large amount of real money. Despite his base stats being double that of the best gold cards, that difference becomes less significant once he gains elite levels. Strategy Like his predecessor Shazam/Prime, '''New 52 Shazam possesses a multitude of powerful buffs at his disposal, ranging from immunities to increased offense. He gains them after reaching less than a quarter of his health, in which he then automatically tags out, unable to tag back in by conventional means for 30 seconds. After 30 seconds, he automatically tags back in, powered up with 6 buffs for 6 seconds. He does not need to wait out that long however, as he can tag back in early if Sinestro/Antimatter uses his passive or if his teammates are knocked out early while his passive activates. His "Lightning Defense" is actually normal damage reduction, which can stack with his damage reduction given to himself and other New 52 and Justice League teammates. If New 52 Shazam is already the last character standing on his team, his passive will not be triggered when his health falls below 25%. Interactions Good With *'New 52' & Justice League teammates. *Batman Ninja /Batman: total damage reduction increased making him almost unbeatable. Good Against *'Sinestro/Antimatter': Sinestro can inevitably force in Shazam while his passive activates, triggering it early to wipe out his adversaries. *'Characters with strong single hit or "concentrated damage on the first or last hit" specials, or multi-hit specials, as his KO immunity prevents it.' *'The Joker/The Killing Joke & Harley Quinn/Arkham Knight': While Shazam is KO-immune, Super Moves cannot get rid of him. Countered By *'Sinestro/Antimatter': He can however, force out Shazam while his passive is active, cancelling it and prevent him from causing collateral mayhem. *'Characters with strong single hit or "concentrated damage on the first or last hit" specials' **'Ares/Prime, Bane/Luchador, and Batman/Batman Ninja, etc.': These characters for example, have very powerful specials that can bypass Shazam's health threshold of 25% or less, therefore negating his passive. Abilities Here are Shazam's abilities. Support Cards and Gear Stats Note that Metal characters cannot undergo Breakthrough. Trivia *He looks quite similar to Shazam/Prime, but there are two points that particularly differentiate them: Shazam Prime's chest lightning bolt is larger and reaches his belt, and lacks the circular "clasps" of the cape on his shoulders that New 52 Shazam has. Category:Characters Category:Cards Category:Metal characters Category:Phantom Zone rewards/Metal characters Category:New 52 characters Category:Characters based on other media Category:Console Skin Category:Power Steal Category:Power drain Category:Immune to STUN Category:Immune to LIFEDRAIN Category:Damage Mitigation Category:Damage boost to Specials Category:Characters with Health-triggered passive